


Sudden Trip, Sudden Problem

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Professors never have too much to drink before leaving for field research. When Professor Cerise goes on an unexpected trip with Ash and Goh, he ends up desperate. Combine that with bladder shyness makes the situation a whole lot worse for him.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 5





	Sudden Trip, Sudden Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Jumps into a slightly desperate end. I haven't seen any episodes of journeys yet, but I might do at some point.

"So how far away is this mysterious structure anyways?"

"Oh, it's quite a long walk. If only the car wasn't broken down, we could get there a lot faster." Ash sighed as he answered Professor Cerise's question. That didn't reassure him.

Not only was he a bit tired, but he also had to pee badly. He shouldn't have had so much to drink.

* * *

_"Professor Cerise!" Goh called out as the duo ran into the Lab. Cerise took a sip of his third drink since noon. It was scorching hot and he had his labcoat off._

_"What's up?"_

_"We found this awesome structure we'd like you to have a look at. I don't think it has any records. Can you come with us?" Ash asked. Cerise nodded in response, chugging down the rest of his drink._

_"Let's head off if you two are ready." He got up from his seat and began to walk out. "Oh, wait, I should probably go to the---"_

_"Your assistans can handle the Pokemon, now come on!" Goh tugged his arm and picked up the pace._

* * *

He should've been more clear with what he was stopping for. He should've pulled back. He could've gone to the bathroom then. Right now, he needed it a lot more.

The trio came to a sudden halt by a crossroad.

"Was it at the left or at the right? Or was it straight ahead?" Ash was pointing in the directions as he spoke.

"It was left!" Goh ran to the left path. Ash sprinted on behind and Cerise quickly followed, his bladder twitching as he did so.

They kept on walking for the next hour and had to take a cut through the thick woods due to going the wrong path.

"It's quite dense for a forest. I hope we find a clearing soon enough." Ash muttered.

"I hope so too. The quicker we get to that structure, the better." Cerise added.

"I'm guessing it's the researcher's adrenaline."

"Yeah, yeah, that's one reason, but I also want to get back before it gets too dark."

"We have hours until it gets dark, we can take out time." Goh pointed out and all three stopped walking. Cerise sighed internally, his stance becoming awkward with his knees touching and feet twisted inwards slightly. Goh glanced him up and down before smirking. "I know why you want to want to head back now. Need a bathroom break?"

"What?!" Cerise became flustered at the question. "No, no, no, I'm fine!"

"If you say so." The trio got back to walking.

Each minute for the next half an hour was very awkward for the young Professor. Goh was fully aware of his situation now, but Ash didn't bring it up. They had finally reached the structure. It looked like ancient ruins. Quite small, but enough for some decent examination. Cerise was really struggling to hide how desperate he was getting now, fidgeting in place when examining details of the ruins. He took many pictures to take back to the Lab. If this was the first time people have found these ruins, he would get a lot of praise from his fellow Professors, especially Professor Oak.

His mind could barely focus on the ruins due to his quickly growing need. He had to get back quickly as soon as he was done here.

"I think that's everything. Should we head back?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Cerise quickly answered and started to make his way back.

"Just go. We won't look." Goh demanded.

"I can wait until we get back to the Lab." Cerise growled in response.

"Professor, you do look uncomfortable. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can wait." He wasn't going to change his mind. The trio started to make their way back. Cerise knew he could hold it...he could, couldn't he? He had to. Going outside was not an option due to him being bladdershy as well as under pressure from the two trainers.

Things did not go his way. Another hour went by and they were getting close to the Lab. Cerise could barely walk properly at this rate and was shuffling the whole way, his fists clenched at his sides. His bladder was in unbearable pain and every step was torture, but he was almost there. Just a few more minutes and he could get the relief he so desperately wanted and needed now. Goh and Ash turned to him and stopped, concern written all across their faces.

"Professor Cerise, are you sure you'll be able to get back? You look like you're gonna burst." Goh asked with a quite sorrowful tone.

"I'll...I'll be fine..." Cerise gave an awkward smile as he kept shuffling forward. Ash and Goh carried on walking. It onky took a few more steps before the young Professor felt a leak and his hands shot to his crotch, his eyes wide with fear of the worst case scenario actually coming true.

He wasn't going to make it at this rate. Now that some urine had escaped, the rest wanted to come out this instant.

_Was he going to have an accident in front of Ash and Goh?_

He slowly began to walk again, then picking up the pace a little. Ash and Goh kept on walking, but at a slower pace so they didn't leave the desperate Professor behind. Every step was torture, every second was torture. He suddenly froze in place. Ash and Goh turned to him once again. Tears were filling his eyes.

"I'm not fine...this hurts..." He muttered.

"Oh no, oh no, what do we do?" Ash started to pace back and forth. "We're too close to the city now, I don't know if going behind a tree is an option."

"I can't, I'm bladdershy, it's why I rejected my need in the first place. To add onto that, added pressure from you two waiting for me makes it worse." Cerise explained. "It's also why I'm not on the field much. If I'm out for too long in nature, I'll end up like this. If I'm alone, I could prevent it, but most of the time, I have to rush to the nearest building or just wait until my limit. I thought I could make it back in time..."

"If I didn't get us lost, we would be back by now, I'm sorry..." Goh apologised with a guilty look.

"It's fine. I would still be in this scenario anyways, just inside the Lab." He gave a light chuckle before letting out a sharp gasp, his knees buckling under him.

Cerise looked down, moving his hands, to see his greyish blue trousers start to grow a wet patch on his crotch very quickly. A loud pattering noise was made from the puddle forming at his feet and some of the urine ran down his legs. Once he was done, he lowered his head, his face bright red from embarrassment.

"Aww, Professor...it's alright, everyone has an accident once in their lives." Ash put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the star trainer.

"How will I get back like this???"

"We go round the isolated streets. Let's go." Ash took the soaked Professor by the hand and brought him to the Lab, Goh not far behind.

Chloe was waiting when they got inside. She immediately noticed her father's stained trousers and humiliated expression.

"Dad??? Did...did you...?" She asked, unable to finish her sentence from shock.

"Yes, I did...I had an accident...!" He cracked and started to cry, his glasses steaming up as he did so. The three young trainers hugged the upset Professor.

"Oh, Dad, it's ok. Everyone has an accident once in their lives." Chloe looked up at Cerise, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Ash pouted. His pouting got a chuckle out of Cerise. He looked up at him, still pouting. Cerise couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Stop, it's just too funny!" He spoke as he laughed, wiping the rest of his tears from his face.

"That's the point, so it cheers you up!" Goh explained. Everyone paused for a few seconds as Cerise kept laughing.

"I need a change of clothes." He grabbed a backpack from one of the chairs nearby and pulled out a spare set of clothes. "It's lucky I have these in case I get too dirty in the field." Cerise went into the Lab's bathroom to change as the trip sat down and talked.

At least his wife didn't witness it, although she figured it out when washing his trousers and underwear that same day.


End file.
